


Date to the Party

by Lady_Lullaby



Series: Greye's Gifts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Luna is Luna, Nervous Harry, Oneshot, Slug Club, Wrackspurts, Young Love, feel good, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lullaby/pseuds/Lady_Lullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Harry/Luna needs all the love</p>
<p>and I like to think that if Harry and Luna were to get together, Slughorn's party seemed a good place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date to the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm....so yeah.. I kind of forgot to finish posting this series which since they're just unrelated oneshots you don't even know what you're missing so I guess I don't feel guilty? Also all of these are posted on FF under Moon's Lullaby so they are out there.
> 
> See disclaimer in series description. 
> 
> This work is unbeta'd (is that a word?) so any and all mistakes are mine!

Harry POV

_I could have sworn that the walk was shorter than this_. Thought Harry as he and his date made their way to Professor Slughorn’s office. Pulling on his collar, Harry looked over to his gorgeous date. Wearing a three tiered dress of silver and a dusky pink that came to the knees with ruffles around the neckline, on anyone else it would have look absolutely ridiculous but on her it was just magnificent. Luna Lovegood. Someone Harry hadn’t truly noticed until she stood by his side at the ministry the year before and offered silent comfort while he was grieving for his godfather. Watching her hair bounce across her shoulders Harry thought about how she ended up at his side tonight.

_Flashback_

Not really wanting to attend this pompous event Harry had left finding a date until the last minute after taking Hermione was off the table. Knowing better than to risk his personal safety and try asking Pavarti, Harry spent his time looking over each of the house tables during breakfast. Slytherin was a no go for obvious reasons. Gryffindor was also a no because he didn’t want to give anybody the wrong idea and anybody he could have taken as a friend was already taken, so that left Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. At Hufflepuff he would run into the same problem of Gryffindor of people getting the wrong idea and Harry didn’t want to be responsible for a weeping Hufflepuff. _Hmmmm so Ravenclaw…I’m sure a Raven would understand needing a date for only one night, right?_ At this thought Harry let his eyes roam over the Ravenclaws wondering if any fit his criteria. Seeing wild blonde hair sitting at the end of the table Harry mentally slapped himself.

_Of course! Luna!_

After the DA last year Luna didn’t sit completely alone anymore but she was still pretty isolated which brought a frown to Harry’s face. Getting up amidst the questioning looks from Ron and Hermione, Harry went over to the Ravenclaws and sat in the empty space across from Luna. Piling some ham and hash browns onto his plate Harry looked up to see that the other Ravenclaws were paying them no mind and Luna was smiling serenely at him.

“Hello Harry Potter.” Luna said in her dream like voice.

“Hey Luna, how’s it going?” Harry replied feeling at ease as he always did in Luna’s presence.

“Oh fairly well although I see you still have a bit of a wrackspurt problem.” Was Luna’s response.

“Oh..um.. I’ll get on that Luna, thanks. Anyways I had a question for you.” Harry said, slightly puzzled.

“If it’s about wanting to go to Slughorn’s Christmas party as friends I’d be happy to go with you.” Luna said getting up. As she started to walk away Harry quickly rose and followed her.

“Hey Luna wait!” Harry caught up with her at the base of the grand staircase. At her inquisitive stare Harry smiled. _Only Luna_.

“Just wanted to say that I’ll meet you at Ravenclaw tower at 7:30 okay?” Harry decided not to question how Luna knew what he wanted to ask her, it was Luna after all. He watched her smile and nod and as she went up the staircase Harry went back into the Great Hall and sat back down with his two friends.

_Flashback ends_

Over the next few days before the party Harry thought about Luna. How she was quiet and thoughtful but strong and powerful, as evident in the ministry. She was also very loyal to her friends and to Harry that was very important, considering Pettigrew. Concluding his musings, Harry realized that he fancied Luna and now had no idea how to tell her.

So here they were, walking to Slughorn’s party and it seemed that they had made it to the door while he was lost in thought. Deciding not to stall any longer Harry grabbed Luna’s hand as it was about to knock.

Taking a deep breath Harry went for it.

“Luna I know that I originally wanted to come to this party as friends I don’t think I want that anymore.” Seeing the flash of hurt that crossed her eyes before she could hide it Harry realized he was starting to muck it up. “No no! I didn’t mean that I didn’t want to go with you I just want to go as more than friends. I mean…oh jeez Luna will you be my girlfriend” Seeing the smile on her face was enough for Harry to get over any embarrassment that he might have had, and he smiled back at her.

“I would very much like to be your girlfriend Harry Potter.” Luna said leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Luna turned back to the door and when she raised to knock it wasn’t until seeing the slightly puzzled look on Slughorn’s face as he opened the door that Harry noticed that his hand was still tightly grasping Luna’s. Nothing could wipe the grin off of Harry’s face the rest of the night. _Best party ever._

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I am truly a scientist at heart so I can write a clinical, straight to the point report in no time but creative writing is a bit of a struggle so if you have any advise it would be appreciated. 
> 
> Also I took some liberties with canon but I this is really just supposed to be a feel good fic and its fanfic, I do what I want! 
> 
> Til next time!  
> LL


End file.
